Sam, el chico de la pizza (BLAM WEEK 2014 Día 1)
by angellovercriss
Summary: Another Universe de la 2da temporada: Blaine y Sam se conocen oficialmente cuando este va a repartir unas pizzas a la Dalton, siendo el comienzo de su amistad.


Sam iba en la motocicleta con dirección a la Dalton Academy, más conocida como la casa de los Warblers. A pesar de que iba renegando en su interior, agradecía que al menos tuviera trabajo ahora que su familia se había quedado sin su casa y vivían en un motel.

Mientras tanto en el salón de ensayos, las chaquetas estaban colgadas en las perchas, y alguna que otra corbata quitada, había sido un largo día de ensayos y Blaine pensó que invitar a sus amigos a unas pizzas era una buena forma de unir más aún el equipo.

Fue él mismo quien se acercó hasta la puerta a recibirlas, pero el rubio que vio era… ¡era Sam! Buscó las primeras palabras pero fue el otro quien rompió el hielo con una imitación que el moreno no supo identificar pero que le sacó una sonrisa.

-Son 22 con 50- dijo Sam después de hablar un poco.

Blaine fue a buscar en su pantalón y no encontró la cartera con el dinero, nada, tampoco en los bolsillos de su camisa blanca. Pensó que estaría en su chaqueta de los gorriones pero ahí tampoco estaba.

-¿Te importa acompañarme a mi habitación y te doy ahí el dinero? Es para ahorrarme la caminata hasta la puerta con las pizzas de nuevo y luego al salón de ensayos.

-No, para nada- dijo Sam con una sonrisa, llevando las pizzas hasta el cuarto de Blaine.

Era espaciosa y luminosa, había otra cama allí, la compartiría con alguien, pudo ver mientras Blaine buscaba en su mesita de noche que tenía unos cuantos cómics sobre ella, cómics que reconocía ya que a él también le gustaban.

-¡Me los he leído todos!- dijo por lo que pudo ver, Blaine se extrañó.

-¿Qué?- dijo dándose la vuelta, Sam dirigió su mirada y Blaine entendió-. Ah, sí, estoy en la mitad de este,- sujetó el de Linterna Verde- los demás ya están aquí- Bromeó y se llevó el dedo a la sien.

El camino de vuelta al pasillo continuaron hablando sobre el mismo tema, hasta rieron de las frikadas que se contaban. Blaine pensó que sería un buen gesto acompañarle hasta la puerta.

-Blaine, ya no somos rivales para las nacionales, por lo que creo que deberíamos quedar ¿no? ¿Me das tu teléfono?

-Cla-claro- balbuceó Blaine, entonces supo que Sam era del tipo que no se anda con muchos rodeos.

Exactamente tres días después Sam llamó a Blaine para invitarle a una hamburguesa e ir a los recreativos, a la hora de pagar Blaine intentó negarse, pero el testarudo de Sam no iba a dejar que su cita pagase. Se encontraron muy cómodos entre ellos, Blaine no tuvo que comerse la cabeza pensando en cuidar sus palabras o su forma de hablar, o sus gestos, como hacía cuando estaba con otros chicos heteros, Sam era diferente, y eso le llamaba más la atención.

-¡Te estoy dando una buena paliza en todo, eh!- le dijo el rubio para molestar.

-Para empezar, me dejé ganar en los bolos, y el juego de las armas estaba chupado, solo que he perdido habilidad, te he dejado ganar de hecho- bromeó con alegría.

-Ya claro.

Sam dejó a Blaine en la puerta de su casa, era lo correcto, además a él no le importaba andar un poco, ver las estrellas sobre un fondo oscuro le venía bien.

-¿Ha sido genial, no?

-Más que eso- bajó un poco la mirada, porque Blaine ya sentía que algo no iba a ir bien con él, siempre le pasaba más o menos lo mismo, y no quería confundirse.

-Kurt y tú hacéis una bonita pareja, por cierto- alzó la cejas y se mordió el labio inferior al decir eso.

-No somos pareja, de hecho, creo que está planteándose volver al McKinley ahora que hemos perdido- Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Sam tenía que irse pronto, así que tras un poco más de conversación tuvo que irse, a pesar de que no quería. Blaine le dio la mano, un pequeño zarandeo de manos era lo correcto. Pero Sam además de directo no era del que te daba la mano, mientras con la izquierda le daba la mano, su derecha hizo un recorrido hasta su hombro envolviéndole en un pequeño abrazo.

Una vez Kurt volvió al instituto y la semana de "Born this way" llegó, Sam y Blaine ya habían quedado algunas veces más, 4, ya que el rubio llevaba la cuenta, y Blaine también. Sam aún no sabía qué poner en su camiseta para la tarea del , por lo que en la quinta "reunión" con Blaine le pidió consejo. Le habló de sus inseguridades, Blaine quedó impresionado, cómo una persona como Sam ¡Sam! Podía pensar eso de sí mismo, era perfecto. No podía entenderlo. A cambio Blaine le contó bastantes cosas que no le gustaban de él.

-En mi camiseta podría poner "Bajito" o "Mandón" o "Pelo rizado" ¡Odio mi pelo rizado!

-No creo que estés tan mal- le dijo Sam recibiendo otro vaso de zumo de Blaine, estaban en su habitación.

-No me has visto.

-Tengo una idea: quítate el gel.

-Tengo una idea: qué tal si no.

Pero Blaine ya se iba acostumbrando a ser manipulado fácilmente por Sam y accedió rápido, eso sí, Sam le prometió enseñarle una de sus inseguridades. Se lavó el pelo en el baño y volvió pronto a su habitación.

-¡Lo dije! ¡Estás más guapo incluso!

Blaine se puso un poquito, poquito colorado… bueno muy rojo. Hizo como que no oyó la última parte y olvidó que estaba con el pelo rizado.

-¡Te toca!

-Voy- le costó levantarse de la cama, se colocó frente al espejo-. ¿Ves?

De repente Sam se había quitado la camiseta, completamente, y el moreno sentía que le faltaba saliva, por lo que bebió de una el zumo que le quedaba en el vaso.

-Sí que veo, sí- dijo tartamudeando.

-¡Estoy gordísimo!- decía mientras se cogía los abdominales con los dedos en pinzas.

-No. Cállate, no estás gordo, pareces un dios griego ¡Madre mía!- a lo mejor tenía que haber parado en el "no".

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, sí- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Sam se colocó la camiseta de nuevo y volvieron a lo de antes, Sam contemplaba al otro chico, con el pelo moreno y ondulado, y creyó pensar que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan bello, pero no, solo lo creyó, eso debía ser. Y lo único que sabía era que de un momento a otro se acercó lo suficiente a Blaine como para que sus labios se juntaran, dejó el vaso en algún otro sitio, y se hundió en él. Haciéndose un hueco entre los labios de Blaine y buscando aire.

Blaine solo podía sonreír, y besar al rubio como nunca había besado a nadie, su primera vez de hecho.

-Sam, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo verdad?- dijo separándose un poco pero no del todo.

-Por supuesto- dijo de forma sexy para Blaine.

El peso de Sam hizo que Blaine se arrecostara en la cama, sin dejar un momento de tocarse los labios, pasó su manos por su ondulado pelo y por su definido mentón, sus narices chocaban, llenando el cuarto de respiración entrecortada. Sam se tomó un momento para abrir los ojos y ver de cerca a lo que él consideraba perfecto.


End file.
